


10 маленьких текстов по ЛоГГ

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-02 00:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: 10 маленьких текстов низкого рейтинга





	1. Оберштайн/Кирхайс

Собачьи уши очень мягкие - их трогать приятнее всего. Подушечки пальцев скользят по меху, едва касаясь, но только уши хочется мять, гладить, пропускать между пальцев снова и снова, чтобы потом провести по морде к носу - он холодный и мокрый, как и положено носу здорового пса.   
Пауль гладит собаку, чувствуя тепло живого существа рядом, наслаждаясь этим теплом. Этим не-одиночеством. Пожалуй, ему хотелось бы прикоснуться к Райнхарду. Нет, не чтобы выяснить теплый или холодный у него нос, хотя это было бы даже забавно, но чтобы узнать его. Узнать, понять, прочувствовать так, как может это сделать человек, доверяющий только собственным рукам. Пауль плохо различает эмоции других и ему трудно подбирать выражение лица в ответ. Так бывает. Иногда недостаточно протезов, чтобы исправить дефект полностью. Детство тоже играет роль.

Протянув руку, Оберштайн касается человека, лежащего на диване рядом. Совсем мальчишка еще.   
Зигфрид приходит часто. Говорит, что за советом, но иногда Паулю кажется, что только тут мальчик чувствует себя ... мальчиком. Может отдохнуть от той власти, которая свалилась ему на плечи, от той беспомощности, от той вины.  
Пауль никогда бы не подумал, что получится именно так, но... Миттермайер первым опустился на колено, Ройенталь последовал за ним, возможно не до конца понимая, что Райнхарда действительно больше нет. Остальные подчинились их выбору.  
Оберштайн никогда не приклонял колено. В тот день он все еще был в клинике и все еще была надежда, что зрение удасться спасти.   
Не удалось. Поэтому он встретил новость легким кивком головы - ему позволено. Ему теперь позволено многое.  
В том числе гладить по голове рыжего мальчишку, императора галактики.  
Интересно, он жалеет о том, что Пауль никогда не притянет его к себе за локон?


	2. Айзенах и приведение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> УММ-45 На флагмане Айзенаха завелось привидение, маленькое и дружелюбное, попытки привидения общаться с адмиралом, А-

Маленьким всегда тяжело, а когда просвечиваешь, в два раза тяжелее.  
Николас обернулся вокруг своей оси, потоптался и втянул хвост, который вечно норовил попасть в двери, защемиться в них и остаться в предыдущем помещении.  
Ожесточенно вылизав заднюю лапу почти до полной прозрачности, Николас потянулся и красивым прыжком взмыл вверх. Солдатик, чуть не ударивший его ногой, отпрянул, потом сплюнул через плечо и почти бегом рванул в сторону уборной.  
Николаса на "Видаре" не любили, хотя он никак не мог понять, за что.  
Попал он на корабль давным-давно, еще котенком. Хозяин велел сидеть тихо и никому не показываться на глаза. Поэтому, когда хозяин уходил, Николас листал его книги и тетрадки. Вернувшись, хозяин злился, но не сильно. Они сразу начинали играть или, если хозяин был слишком усталым, Николас ложился рядом и пел успокаивающую песенку.  
Однажды хозяин ушел, и больше Николас его не видел. Сначала он скучал, потом очень хотел есть, потом заснул, а когда проснулся, то понял, что надо выйти поискать хозяина снаружи. Дверь, которая раньше казалась непреодолимой, пропустила его без возражений. Еще Николас обнаружил, что если бежать очень быстро, то можно подняться к потолку. Ощущение было необычным и очень приятным. Единственное, что хозяин оказался прав, - попадаться на глаза другим двуногим не стоило. Когда Николас от робости и стеснения становился прозрачным, они не замечали его. Но стоило набраться храбрости и показать свои великолепные усы - сразу смотрели затравленно и чуть не бегом убегали из коридора.  
Пугать их Николасу не нравилось. Он ведь просто снова хотел полежать у кого-нибудь на коленях, а еще лучше - чтобы с ним поиграли. Быть одному все время оказалось слишком скучно, тем более что Николас теперь почти никогда не хотел спать. Хуже того: ему казалось, что если он заснет, то совсем-совсем исчезнет и его больше никто никогда не увидит.  
Фыркнув от обиды на бросившего его когда-то хозяина, Николас отправился дальше - исследовать "Видар". Корабль был теплым, почти живым. Он теперь был единственным, кто с удовольствием делился с Николасом секретами и мог согреть. Урчание двигателей успокаивало Николаса, напоминая, как храпел когда-то хозяин.

Решительно прижав уши, Николас прыгнул, чтобы оказаться в новом месте. Через эту стену он еще не проходил.  
Осмотревшись, Николас постарался слиться с обстановкой - получилось неплохо. Люди были заняты своими делами и совершенно не обращали внимания на одного маленького кота. Осмелев, Николас сделал несколько шагов, чтобы было лучше видно, а потом замер, завороженный. Одна из стен проваливалась в бесконечность. Далеко не сразу Николас понял, что это только экран, а не дырка в обшивке. Подпрыгнув, чтобы занять самое удобное для обзора место, Николас очутился на высокой спинке кресла, стоящего посреди помещения. Оказалось, что кресло уже занято мужчиной.   
Мужчина тоже не обратил ни малейшего внимания на нового соседа. Засмотревшись, Николас вдруг понял, что спинка кресла скользкая и призрачными коготками удержаться не получится.  
Ошалевший, он сначала грохнулся человеку на голову, а потом кубарем скатился на колени. Человек посмотрел на него сверху вниз, и Николас сжался. На него давно уже никто не смотрел, а если падать людям на головы, а потом и на колени, то самое меньшее - прогонят с этих самых колен.  
Удивительно, но человек не стал его прогонять, а немного почесал Николаса за ушами, не отвлекаясь от экрана.  
Разомлев, Николас тихонько замурчал. Человек дважды щелкнул пальцами, отчего рядом появился юноша с чашкой. Отхлебнув, мужчина поморщился, но не разозлился, а снова почесал Николаса за ушами.  
Интересно, а что будет, если отпить из его чашки?..


	3. Леонора и сынок

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> УММ-12 Леонора фон Ройенталь была ведьмой и после смерти становится хранительницей сына. Неожиданно выясняется, что Оскар унаследовал часть ее дара и может видеть дух матери, причем постоянно. Как теперь сложится его судьба? Будет ли мятеж?

Оскар досчитал до пяти и выдохнул. Потом, для верности, посчитал еще раз.  
"Да, мама, я предохранялся, - процедил он сквозь стиснутые зубы. - В отличие от тебя".  
\- Ты что-то сказал? - Эльфрида моргнула несколько раз, стараясь делать вид, что она не заснула в процессе.   
\- Нет, ничего, - приподнявшись на руках, Оскар скатился на бок и укрылся одеялом.  
"А воздержание - лучший из контрацептивов".  
Оскар слышал, как Эльфрида встала с кровати и пошла за вином. Ему бы сейчас тоже не помешал бокальчик-другой. Еще не хватало, чтобы призрак матери сейчас попробовал залезть под одеяло, чтобы заглянуть ненавистному сыночку в глаза.  
Леонора фон Ройенталь заботилась о сыне, но, как любая ведьма, специфическим образом.


	4. Хотите, я научу вас?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Шибари, Оберштайн/Кирхайс

— Ты должен дать мне знать, если будет неудобно.  
Веки смежились один раз и снова распахнулись. Согласие.  
— Не сопротивляйся, я хочу посмотреть на тебя.  
Плетение довольно простое — Кирхайс только учится. Ему нравится смотреть, когда Пауль обездвижен и безмолвен.   
Веревки перечеркивают тело, будто разрезая его на части.  
Кирхайс видит, что один из узлов завязан слишком сильно и давит, но ждет. Это их, только их способ научиться разговаривать друг с другом и понимать друг друга.  
Кирхайс касается своих губ кончиками пальцев, а потом прижимает их к губам Оберштайна.  
"Доверься. Ты должен научиться говорить со мной".

***  
"Вы действительно имеете огромное влияние на фон Лоэнграмма, — признаваться в собственном просчете было неприятно. – Вы должны научиться лучше оценивать последствия своих поступков".  
"Предложите снова сдать оружие?"  
"Не совсем".

Первое, что делает Оберштайн, заходя в эту комнату, — снимает протезы. Даже толком не видел ее никогда, только чувствовал: и стены, и пол, и человека рядом, и себя самого.  
"Пустые глазницы — неприятное зрелище, Кирхайс".  
"Если надо будет остановиться, моргнете несколько раз подряд".  
Безапелляционное заявление от мальчишки почти в два раза младше, звучит именно так, чтобы, в последний раз за этот вечер проявляя упрямство, кивнуть, соглашаясь.

Бархатная теплота комнаты дает спокойствие. Кирхайс внимателен и заботлив. Он учится с каждым днем, учится слышать и понимать. Прикосновения обманчиво ласковые. С каждым новым узлом Пауль чувствует, как его тело заставляют подчиниться. Прикосновения дают иллюзию зрения. Пауль понимает, что происходит вокруг ровно до тех пор, пока Кирхайс не завязывает последний узел.

Темнота вытесняет из сознания время, оставляя наедине с собственными страхами. Быстро становится холодно, один из узлов давит, причиняя мучения. Пауль терпит, потому что привык не обращать внимания на себя. Он всегда готов убрать себя с шахматной доски, если так будет нужно для партии.  
Легко представить, что Кирхайс ушел, бросив его в одиночестве, но тогда бы скрипнула дверь. Закрываясь, она прощается с каждым.  
Тишина не нарушена, так что Кирхайс здесь.  
Ноги затекли. С каждой секундой поза становится все более невыносимой. Пауль пытается считать про себя, чтобы оставить хотя бы чувство времени, но быстро путается в цифрах. Они больше не подвластны ему.  
Когда паника уже готова затопить сознание, Кирхайс касается его губ пальцами.  
Пауль опять забыл о том, что может "говорить".


	5. Неправильно

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дочку Оберштайну

Палата была обычной, похожей на десятки других палат. И так же, как и все остальные, она была призвана рождать чувство беспомощности, отчаяния, боли.  
Медперсонал пытался скрасить досуг пациентам, но получалось не очень.  
Помянув Фернера, запихнувшего его на диспансеризацию, тихим незлым словом, Оберштайн вышел в коридор. Конечно, любую книгу можно было заказать в палату, но хотелось выйти из четырех стен и самому побродить между библиотечных шкафов.

— Вы новенькая? — Оберштайн сурово посмотрел на библиотекаря — миловидную женщину, которая только после прямого вопроса оторвалась от изучаемого журнала.   
— Я волонтер. Подменяю Агнет, пока та на больничном. Вам нужно что-нибудь особенное?  
— Нет. Просто не тревожьте меня, пока я буду выбирать.  
Определенно, она была миловидной — миниатюрная, с изящной длинной шеей, большими глазами — картинка, а не девушка. Даже в рубашке нарочито простого кроя, она не казалась мужественной. Ее портили разве что крашеные волосы, но вдумываться, почему она отвергла естественную красоту, Оберштайн не собирался.  
— Как пожелаете, — девушка пожала плечами и снова углубилась в чтение.  
Оберштайн замер — фраза была не из этого времени и не из этого места. Особенно интонация.  
— Представьтесь, — потребовал он командным тоном. Вышло невежливо, зато эффективно.  
— Ют фон Лайзель, Ваше Превосходительство, — улыбка девушки тоже была неуместной. Она приподняла уголки губ, сначала обозначая ее, и только потом улыбнулась широко. Так, чтобы появились ямочки на щеках. Оберштайн знал ту, которая улыбалась именно так.   
— Вы из обедневшей семьи, поэтому подрабатываете тут? — Оберштайн тут же пожалел о сказанном. Надо было направить запрос Фернеру — было бы тактичнее и проще. Он бы узнал о "неправильной" девушке все, включая любимую еду.  
— Я волонтер. Просто меня на три месяца отстранили от исследований, за хамство начальнику экспедиции, а чем-то заниматься надо.  
Она наморщила нос снова "неправильно". Оберштайн с трудом удержался, чтобы не поправить упавшую на лицо прядь, когда она, уже демонстративно, склонила голову над журналом.  
— Кто ваши родители?  
— Пребывание в клинике не идет вам на пользу, Ваше превосходительство. Почему вы не направите запрос в соответствующие органы?  
— Я привык быстро получать информацию.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — Ют "неправильно" покачала головой. — Отец Бернд фон Лайзер, мать Карлот фон Лайзер-Зисбах.  
— Карлот фон Зисбах?  
— Именно так. Мне двадцать пять лет и я родилась сильно раньше срока, Ваше Превосходительство, если, конечно же, вам интересен этот медицинский факт моей биографии.   
— Двадцать пять?  
Посмотрев на часы, Ют тяжело вздохнула.  
— Моя смена заканчивается, но, раз представился случай... Я пообещала матери, что извещу вас, когда вы станете дедушкой. Так вот — я обещаю лично вам, что обязательно уведомлю вас об этом знаменательном событии в жизни любого мужчины.  
— С ней все хорошо? — тихо спросил Оберштайн.  
— Она прожила короткую, но достаточно счастливую жизнь. Они с отцом очень любили друг друга. И меня тоже.  
— Какими исследованиями вы занимаетесь?  
— Простите, Ваше Превосходительство, но меня ждут великие дела. Если вы не сможете разузнать это самостоятельно, то я потеряю веру в безопасность империи.

"... далекий поиск. Специализация на планетах со сложной атмосферой. Все то, где невозможно выжить. Увлечение — резьба по дереву..." и игра на нервах, добавил про себя Оберштайн.  
Последняя надежда на то, что встреча была случайной, истаяла как дым.


	6. Рассмешить Оберштайна

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Г-48 Рассмешить Оберштайна Кому из героев это понадобилось и зачем - на усмотрение автора, удалось или нет - тоже. Не голимый стеб

— Герр Пауль! Подождите!  
Оберштайн повернулся на звонкий окрик и замедлил шаг.   
— Слушаю, Ваше Высочество, — точно выверив в голосе необходимую норму теплоты, спросил он, дождавшись, пока юноша его нагонит.   
К сожалению, осадить фон Лоэнграмма ровным отношением было невозможно, особенно, если тот видел цель.  
Удивительно, что принц был один, без своего более рассудительного друга. Обычно, Феликс не отставал от него ни на шаг.  
Оберштайну не нравилось такая компания, да и сам Феликс уже в юном возрасте внушал скорее опасение, чем доверие.   
"А теперь вы мне расскажете, как все было на самом деле", — ультимативно сказал тот несколько лет назад. Воспитанный Миттермайерами фон Ройенталь с легкостью выдержал дуэль взглядов, а сам Оберштайн так и не смог понять к каким выводам пришел мальчик.  
— Вы же обещали обращаться ко мне по имени, когда другие не видят, — кронпринц смешно наморщил нос, став не почти-совершеннолетним-юношей, а совсем еще ребенком.  
— Как прикажете, Зигфрид, — Оберштайн склонил голову в легком поклоне.   
— Все называют меня Алеком. Только вы — Зигфридом, — принц сначала нахмурился, а потом рассмеялся заливистым громким смехом. — Мне нравится быть названным в честь Кирхайса! Он был великий человек и храбрый воин.   
— Вы хотели поговорить со мной о происхождении имен? — Оберштайн позволил себе тень улыбки и, не спросив разрешения, продолжил путь. Такое поведение не соответствовало протоколу, но и называть кронпринца вторым именем было прямым нарушением негласной традиции двора.  
— Постойте же! — Зигфрид нетерпеливо дернул его за рукав. — У меня важный разговор.   
— Я внимательно слушаю, вас... Зигфрид, — со всем почтением ответил Оберштайн. Больше серьезных разговоров с кронпринцем он боялся только измены Феликса. Для остальных проблем была политика.  
— Я готов отдать вам свой смех, герр Пауль. Я не шучу. Феликс дал почитать про Тима и его смех, — преувеличенно серьезно Зигфрид потряс у Оберштайна перед носом книгой. — Все очень похоже на вас. И глаза, и лицо...  
— Вы хотите сказать, что я мелкий средневековый демон? — Оберштайн задрал бровь, надеясь, что выглядит устрашающе, но должный эффект достигнут не был.  
— Тогда рассмейтесь. Или вы не можете? — Зигфрид упрямо свел брови, став очень похожим на отца. Даже волосы так же непослушно торчали в разные стороны.  
— Могу. Просто не считаю нужным, Ваше Высочество, — еще не хватало идти на поводу у детских капризов.  
Услышав изменившиеся обращение, Зигфрид мгновенно надел маску легкой дворцовой скуки и, осмотревшись, помахал рукой показавшемуся в конце анфилады гувернеру.  
— Теперь вы знаете, что подарить мне на день рождения, Ваше Превосходительство. Ваш смех, — быстро проговорил он, завершая разговор.  
— С Императором Райнхардом было проще, — парировал Оберштайн. — Он хотел всего лишь галактику.  
— Дети должны превосходить своих родителей, — во взгляде мальчика был замерзший лед непоколебимой уверенности в себе. — Мне нужно гораздо больше.


	7. Фернер. Правопреемник.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Г–58: Фернер. Правопреемник. Любая трактовка ключа.

\- Это же розыгрыш, герр Фернер?  
\- Джеки, мы оба столько сил потратили, чтобы вхождение в должность было для тебя безболезненным, а ты напоследок устроишь мне истерику? - Антон повертел в руках кубок "Лучшему стрелку на острове" и почтительно убрал его в коробку.  
\- Нет, я поплачу, когда обоснуюсь за вашим рабочим столом, - женщина попробовала улыбнуться, но вышло не очень. - Звонить можно будет?  
\- Года через три, не раньше. Звать на дни рождения тоже. И на встречу ветеранов и на... - Антон полистал календарь на столе, - и на "Взятие Изерлона" тоже без меня.  
\- "Взятие" - праздник ветеранов. Мне там делать нечего.  
Антон сочувственно хмыкнул и смахнул календарь в корзину.   
Джеки умная, хваткая, железная фрау, но ей еще предстоит на собственной шкуре понять разницу между замом и начальником. Хорошо, что хоть спланировал собственную отставку заранее и смог подготовить ее. Имперская галантность по отношению к дамам, будь она не ладна.  
О самом Антоне никто не позаботился.  
\- До встречи через три года, ваше превосходительство, - Джеки почтительно наклонила голову.

\- Если бы знал, что уходить в отставку так муторно - подложил бы себе бомбу, - пошутил Антон, садясь за руль .  
Седой мужчина, сидящий на пассажирском сиденье едва приподнял уголки губ, изображая улыбку.  
\- Она бы ее обезвредила. Вы слишком похожи.


	8. Шеф, а выговор-то за что?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Г-29 Фернер/(|) Оберштайн. Фернер, чтобы прекратить истерику дамы, пришедшей на прием в министерство, целует ее. «Шеф, а выговор-то за что?»

\- Вы очень заняты, Ваше Превосходительство?  
Антон чувствовал себя усталым и выжатым до предела. В такие моменты хотелось развеяться и, может быть, в очередной трехсотый раз попробовать разговорить Пауля.   
Тот вел себя странно. Иногда Антону казалось, что надо еще пару дней и неприступный военный министр даст себя обнять поцеловать и… дальше Антон старался даже не фантазировать, чтобы случайно не ускорить события. А иногда Пауль замыкался в себе, переставая реагировать на любые знаки внимания.  
Оберштайн оторвался от документа, посмотрел прямо в глаза - Антону показалось, что взгляд проникает в самую душу. Сразу захотелось эту душу отмыть и отчистить, чтобы на ней не было ни единого пятнышка.  
\- Не слишком. Пишу докладную на выговор.  
\- Можно? - протянул руку Антон. Ему всегда были любопытны формулировки. Можно отделаться дежурными фразами, а можно придумать слова позаковыристей.  
\- Как вам будет угодно, - Оберштайн сам протянул листок.  
"Фрау, пришедшая на прием, нарушила все допустимые нормы поведения, и только благодаря усилиям А. Фернера, прекратившего истерику при помощи поцелуя, удалось...".  
\- А выговор-то за что? - прошептал Антон удивленно.  
\- За то, что лавры у Ройенталя отбираете, - рявкнул Оберштайн и, отобрав докладную, выкинул ее в ведро. - И как вам только могло прийти в голову, что мне нравятся ужасы?  
Отойдя от шока, Антон вспомнил, что совсем недавно пытался пригласить шефа в кино, но тот проигнорировал билеты.  
\- Это был единственный фильм в удобное время, - несколько растерянно сказал он.  
Оберштайн был неумолим. Положив руки прямо перед собой, он отчеканил:  
\- Мой день планируете вы. Постарайтесь сделать это с учетом приличного детектива и впредь избегать театральных постановок прямо у меня в приемной.  
\- Есть! - Антон радостно улыбнулся и залихвацки козырнул. - Есть спланировать день и есть избегать театральных постановок!


	9. Небо уже не становится ближе

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Г–12: Биттенфельд|/Лоэнграмм. "Небо уже не становится ближе".

\- Как ты это делаешь? - Биттенфельд крякнул от напряжения, попробовав положить ноги на стол. Тут же показалось, что коленки прогибаются внутрь.  
\- Легко, я же Император, - морщинки собрались в уголках глаз, неуловимо изменив лицо, когда Райнхард торжествующе улыбнулся.  
Биттенфельд прекрасно знал такое его настроение: нетерпение, азарт и тоску по безумной юности.  
\- Почему звезды не становятся ближе, Биттенфельд? Я поднимаюсь по лестнице. Одна ступень, другая...  
\- Сначала - голубое небо, потом - черный космос, и до звезд всегда бесконечно далеко, - Фриц-Йозеф нехотя скользнул взглядом по фотографии на полке. - Опять хочешь догнать тех, кто ушел?  
Райнхард легко выбрался из кресла и подошел вплотную. Почувствовав прикосновения к волосам, Биттенфельд на мгновение закрыл глаза – каждое посылало горячие мурашки по всему телу. Может быть, осенний кризис воспоминаний на этот раз пройдет легко?  
\- Они держат небо. Для тебя. Чтобы ты не встретился с ними раньше, чем нужно, - последнюю фразу Фриц-Йозеф закончил совсем тихо.  
\- Я стараюсь не торопиться, - словно подтверждая слова действием, Райнхард подошел к окну и распахнул шторы, впустив мягкое сентябрьское солнце. - Вестей из нового коридора нет?  
\- Пока нет, но скоро будут,- постарался скрыть облегчение Биттенфельд.  
Рыжий призрак в углу ободряюще улыбнулся.


	10. Да успокоитесь вы когда-нибудь?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Г–15: Ройенталь/Оберштайн. "Да успокоитесь вы когда-нибудь?"

Оскар сощурился и тихонько поцокал языком вслед уходящим коленкам. Коленки были бесподобны, так же как и округлые бедра, манящие из-под коротенькой юбочки.  
Обладательница коленок покраснела, и, ускорив шаг, продолжила путь. Оскар разочарованно вздохнул:  
\- Эти феззанки в мини сведут меня с ума. Вон, посмотрите, еще одна!  
\- Прошло больше года, вы могли бы привыкнуть, - стоящий рядом Оберштайн совершенно явно не одобрял ни летнее солнце, ни отличное настроение спутника.  
\- Я привык только к декольте. К декольте любой степени глубины меня не удивишь, но эти лодыжки, эти коленки, эти ножки все целиком...  
Оскар залихватски свистнул в адрес следующей девицы. Та грозно посмотрела в сторону мужчин, нахмурилась в ответ на подмигивание и тоже не замедлила шаг.  
\- Да успокоитесь вы когда-нибудь? - процедил Оберштайн и пошел к выходу из парка.  
\- Зачем? - тут же нагнал его Оскар. - Как мне быть, если такое поведение - единственный способ заставить вас ревновать?


End file.
